


Well Bred

by BigEvilShine



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigEvilShine/pseuds/BigEvilShine
Summary: Jack smells another alpha's arousal on Rhys and it triggers a rut.





	

Jack shifted his grip in Rhys’ hair, pushing the omega’s face into the wood grain of the desk while rocking his knot deeper. Rhys whimpered at the rough treatment, attempting to push up onto his elbows only to be forcefully shoved flat again. The alpha shivered, swollen knot locked deep, cum spilling from his cock and plumping the omega’s slim belly. Keeping flush with Rhys’ back, Jack moved his free hand under the slim hips to cup and slid his fingertips over the subtle round pooch of alpha cum filling out Rhys’ frame, sighing contentedly against the omegas neck as he rubbed his cheeks over sweet smelling skin to spread his own musk. 

“Feels good baby. Pretty little omega pumped fulla daddy’s cum…” Jack buried his nose in Rhys’ hair, inhaling deeply while Rhys keened timidly at the back of this throat. “Gonna breed the shit outta you, pumpkin. Fill you up with pups over and over. Handsome Jack’s personal broodmare…m’ favorite cockwarmer,” the alpha rambled, idly rolling his hips with every new thick spill of seed.

Beneath the heavy body of the alpha, Rhys writhed with ashamed pleasure. He should have put up more of a fight when the alpha caught the scent of another alpha’s lust on Rhys’ skin, sending Jack into an impromptu rut. There were numbers Rhys could have called, that he still could call through his ECHOeye, but he didn’t. He’d let Jack force him down onto the ground and mount him like an animal, brusquely fucking into him with no preparation and plenty of pain for them both only muted by sudden shared desperation. The first knot had come as a relief, a rest from the brutality of Jack’s savage hips.

The second had brought a blossoming warm ache from Rhys’ subtly expanding belly as well as Rhys’ own thankful finish. Now that they were working through Jack’s third knot of the day, hopefully the last one for at least a handful of hours, Rhys was happy to lay pliant and well bred under the alpha grunting and milking the last of his cock in Rhys’ ass.

“God, you’re gonna look so fuckin’ cute full of my pups.”

Rhys smiled, eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion spread through him alongside the rosy friendly hum of dopamine every flex of Jack’s cock sent through his system. Maybe Jack wouldn’t mind him taking a little catnap while knotted.

“Shit, ‘m so friggin’ glad you went off the pill for me.”

Rhys’ eyes snapped open. “What?”

Jack was too high on his own knot to catch the panic in his partner’s voice, happy with his current quest to rub his face all over Rhys’ neck and cheek, scent marking.

“Mm. Can’t smell it on ya… Just my fertile, fuckable, good boy.”

Rhys’ eyes glazed over, realization clicking pathetically late. He was in the middle of switching prescriptions, waiting the doctor recommended thirty days to let his body flush out the last of his former medication so as not to mix conflicting medications.

“Fuck.”

“Shush,” Jack mumbled, nosing against Rhys’ temple and making the omega squirm and blush while having his filled belly stroked, “Christ I can practically feel you getting good and pregnant under my hands.”

Rhys whined, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, trying to ignore the piqued interest in his sore pink cock.

**Author's Note:**

> as always hmu over on [tumblr](http://bigevilshine.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
